Blood Secrets
by LunaParvulus
Summary: On temp. Hiatus! On the night of the war, Harry was with Draco who was with the Light. Harry then lost sight of his lover within the midst of the battle. Searching through the bodies, Draco's wasn't found. His lover was dead.. Or was he?
1. Chapter 1: A Terrible Price

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing's mine. I've been saying this forever! :P**

A/N: Hm… alright here is the first chapter. It might be a bit rough… but you know me. It'll get better as I progress. Since I have three other WIPs, updates for this story might come slowly. I thank everybody that is giving this story a chance! :D

**Cookies for everyone!! :)**

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Price (Three years prior)**

Harry pulled Draco aside as his friends, Hermione and Ron, went ahead. Turning back, Ron gave Harry a small smile before running after his girlfriend. Green eyes followed their retreating backs; they were running, running to the front gates. On the other side of those gates, was the battle.

The last battle that would determine the fate of the world.

"Draco, this is it. I don't know how this is going to end." Harry whispered as he held his lover close, "He may win and I may lose, or I'll win and rid the world of this evil. Either way, I want you to know I love you."

Draco breathed in deep and pressed Harry's head to his shoulder. "Stop this… You're not going to die. You'll win and then… and then we'll be together." Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll be right there, fighting with you. Sod my father; I'll kill him if I have to. We'll defeat Vo-Voldemort together."

Harry gave the blond a watery smile, "I know, love. When you chose to be on the Light's side, I already know. I knew you will be with me." He reached up and cupped Draco's wet cheek; the blond was crying softly. "But still… there's still a chance where… where I won't see the sun rise."

Draco shook his head and covered Harry's hand with his own, linking their fingers together.

"Hush, no more." Draco murmured and kissed Harry's fingers. "Come on, we have to go. The sooner we get out there, the sooner he'll be dead. I know you can do this."

With their hands still linked together, both Draco and Harry pushed opened the front gates and stepped out to the battlefield.

Screams of pain, screams of triumph were heard. All around them, bodies were falling; blood pooled underneath the broken corpses, staining the ground. Harry caught glimpses of students and professors dodging and firing spells at Death Eaters. He scowled at the scene before him; not this many people were supposed to die.

Hexes and curses flew by them; one almost grazed the top of Harry's head. Draco pulled out his wand and Harry did the same thing.

"Stay with me, Draco." Harry said, holding their hands tighter together. "Don't leave my sight. I can't lose you."

The blond gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I won't; I promised I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

Nodding, Harry pulled Draco with him; he deflected spells from left and right. Draco, on the other hand, was firing spells, protecting himself and Harry at the same time. Once they were at the middle of the field, Harry almost charged at the figure standing there, who was just observing everything and not attacking.

"You bastard! Tonight's the night where I'll get rid of you and save mankind!" Harry roared.

Voldemort let out a terrible sounding laugh, something that sounded like a hiss. His scarlet eyes narrowed, his lips widened in a gruesome smile.

"Harry Potter. You're here. I wasss waiting for you." Voldemort took a step closer to the couple, "Do you know it iss rude to make a person wait?"

"You're not human, you're a monster!" Harry spat; subconsciously, he pulled Draco closer.

Voldemort cackled and moved his head to peer around Harry's head. "What do we have here? Malfoy? He'sss a traitor! I knew he was a coward… going to the Light."

Harry growled and pointed his wand at Voldemort's ugly face; Draco turned and pressed his back against Harry's, wand at the ready. He will do the defending while Harry fought. The blond gritted his teeth as three Death Eaters gathered around them, laughing maniacally. Draco twisted his head and moved his lips close to Harry's ear.

"Love, let go. I have to fight; I'll only hinder you if you hold on to me."

Harry sucked in a breath and shook his head fervently. "No way in hell I'm letting you go, Draco!" Harry yelled; his eyes widened when a shot of blue came towards them. "_Protego!_" A shield erected and blocked the hex; Harry yanked Draco close to him, "Please Draco, stay with me."

Draco bit his lip and forcefully pried Harry's hand off his arm. "Harry… Remember our promise. I won't break it."

"Draco--"

Voldemort laughed, cutting off Harry. "Look at this; Lovers' Last Night is what I call this." He raised one pale arm and made a slashing motion towards the lovers. "You will die tonight, Potter! _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry howled and shoved Draco to the ground. "_Expelliarmus!" _

Red light burst forth from Harry's wand and collided with the green from Voldemort's. An explosion so loud sounded when both spells met. The result was Harry being knocked to his back while Voldemort merely took two steps back from the shock. Potter scurried to his feet and fired spell after spell at the Dark Lord. With his mind set on hitting Voldemort, Harry lost sight of his lover.

After having been pushed to the ground, Draco took this opportunity to take care of the three Death Eaters surrounding him. Harry didn't need Death Eaters firing curses at him.

Draco Malfoy stood up, and fought.

* * *

"Iss that all you can do, Potter?!"

Harry howled in pain when a slashing hex sliced his upper arm. Blood spurted from the deep wound but Harry ignored it. It was only a cut; the only thing he cared about was Voldemort dead. He flicked his wrist and deflected a curse; with rapid succession, Harry immediately cast a hex.

A white light hit Voldemort dead on the chest, causing the snake-like man to fall backward. Harry took this chance to end it once and for all.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_

So much anger was put in those two words that a wide, green arch erupted from Harry's wand. It shot forward and fell, covering Voldemort in a green blanket.

There was a horrifying screech and then… a hush. Harry winced and dropped to his knees, his hands supporting him. He slowly tilted his head up and found Voldemort staring up at the night sky; his scarlet eyes seeing no more. Standing shakily to his feet, Harry staggered up to the body.

"This is for my parents!" Harry spat and with a slicing hex, he severed Voldemort's head.

Panting from the drainage of magical energy, Harry half walked, half limped around the battle grounds. Bodies were scattered around; some were missing body parts while others looked as if the person was only sleeping. Those were killed by the killing curse.

The brunet noticed that there were many that were from the Light side, but the Dark suffered as well. Shaking his head, Harry continued walking, looking for the one person so dear to his heart.

"Please… Please be alright…"

Green eyes scanned the fields, but none of the bodies had blond hair. It wasn't as if Harry could clearly tell; most of the dead were so covered with blood he couldn't tell who they were in the first place.

"Draco…" Harry fell to his knees from exhaustion and pain. "Oh God… Please don't be dead."

At this moment, a redhead and a bushy haired girl walked over to the kneeling Savior. Both had their own number of cuts and bruises, but other than that, they were alright.

"Harry?" Hermione rushed over to her friend and dropped to her knees; Ron was not far behind. She flung her arms around him and held the brunet tight. "You're alright!"

Harry shook his head and let out a pained cry. He pushed himself away from Hermione; they both fell on the ground. Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, confused and saddened. Harry continued crying and buried his bloodied face in his hands.

"He's gone, Hermione… Draco's gone…" Harry whispered; he coughed and heaved. Bloodshot eyes stared right back at Hermione and Ron. "I-I didn't protect him… I-I can't find his body!" Harry took on a crazed look and continued wagging his head.

"Harry…" Hermione crawled towards the younger teen but Harry backed away.

"… I failed him. Draco's dead…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And there ya go! The first chapter! :D So how is it? Good or bad? xD Welpx I have a good felling about this story :)

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: I Still Miss You

**Disclaimer: -runs around- I own… Hm. All the Harry Potter books and DVDs lol! That's about it ;(**

A/N: I'm glad there are readers that like this story :D I was worried actually… didn't know if it would work out. Anyways, as you all know, my prologues all tend to be very short o-o But no worries! All my chapters thereafter will be a decent length.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Don't worry folks! Draco's not dead. He's just… somewhere else xP He will not be making his appearance yet. He may come in the next chapter ;P

**I kinda cried when I was typing this xD Yes, I cry easily. I'll cry more if you stuff an onion under my nose lol. Anyways, this chapter is… not happy :D Just a little something to show readers what happened to Harry three years later.**

_Italics - _Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: I Still Miss You**

**.: October 2000 :.**

A twenty-year old Harry looked down at the photo album sitting across his lap; moving pictures covered each page. Some were of his friends during his Hogwarts years. Then, there were those of… him and Draco. Harry's breath hitched as he traced his finger across one of them; it was of him and Draco, the Lake behind them. Picture Draco stood behind picture Harry, his long arms wrapped around the brunet's lean torso. Harry was making kissing faces at the camera while Draco had his chin on Potter's shoulder, his face turned to the side to press his lips on Harry's neck. Then with a sudden movement, the blond hefted Harry off the ground and spun the smaller teen. The picture was taken a few days before the battle at Hogwarts.

The scene repeated and Harry found himself crying. He closed the album and held it close to his chest. Harry rocked himself gently; hot tears spilled from his eyes and landed on the leather bound album.

Three years. It had been three years. Three years since he won the war and saved the world from Voldemort. Three years since he graduated from Hogwarts and started his Medi-wizard training. Three years of his friends' constant worrying. Hermione and Ron had insisted that Harry should live with them after school was over. Not wanting to go against their wish, Harry agreed and for the last three years, he lived with them.

During the first few months after the war, Harry was living a life like a hermit. He didn't talk much, he hardly slept or ate. It was a wonder Hermione and Ron didn't throw him out of the flat they were living in. But as the days went on, Harry slowly opened up again, due to Hermione mothering him and Ron's ever present joking around. Harry was glad he had such good friends. But really, it wasn't the same without his love…

Harry believed that Draco was still alive, somewhere, since his body was never found at the battle site. The first year, Harry was always on alert, just in case there was word of somebody seeing Malfoy wandering the streets of London, not Muggle London though. Harry had _begged_ for Hermione and Ron to help him look for Draco. They did, but still no luck on finding the blond.

The second year came along and Harry was slowly losing hope. Even if Draco _was _alive, he could be dead by now, since they still hadn't found him. But still, the green eyed man kept looking, he kept searching. Memories and photos kept Harry alive; if those things weren't present, he was sure that even the small trace of hope that he had would be lost as well.

There was also their promise… Harry never forgot it. They had promised to be together, always. The brunet was sure Draco would keep the promise. He was sure of it.

Now, it had been three years. Harry had eventually stopped looking. It had been too long, just too long. Sometimes, Hermione and Ron had to coax Harry to leave the flat; he just didn't feel like going out anymore. All he wanted was to be alone. There was always this void in his heart; a chunk was taken away at the same time Draco was taken from him. Harry was sure nobody else can fill the void, but Draco.

Maybe… maybe his lover did die after all.

Harry let out a long, shuddering breath and placed the leather album on the bedside table, next to a picture frame. Just like every night for the past three years, Harry was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom, in the dark. The only source of light was a dim lamp by his bed. During the day he would pretend he was alright just so that Hermione and Ron wouldn't worry about him. But at night, Harry would hide in his room, not wanting to be around anybody.

The green eyed man looked straight across his room, where a window was situated in the wall. Pure darkness was on the other side; it was another starless night. Harry could barely make out the dark outlines of a tree by his window.

"… I still miss you," Harry whispered; fresh tears spilled from his eyes. "I still miss you even though you're no longer in this world…" Harry sobbed and fell sideways onto his pillow; he brought his legs up and curled into a fetal position. Harry closed his eyes and just let his tears fall, splattering on his pillow. "Draco… you promised. You promised you'll be with me forever." Harry's hand clutched the pillow tightly; his teary eyes opened and darted to the picture frame on the bedside table.

Harry sobbed louder as he watched the photo. It was of him kissing Draco. Their first kiss. It was pure coincidence that Hermione brought her wizard camera that day. But it was love that led Harry and Draco together…

**.: Flashback: October 1996 :.**

"_Harry…?"_

_Harry turned away from Hermione; they were talking about their classes._

"_What is it?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. Draco blushed. "Draco, are you blushing?" Harry laughed and placed one hand on Draco's red cheek._

_Draco grabbed Harry's hand and held it in his; Harry's eyes widened and looked down at their intertwined fingers. He looked up again and found Draco smiling at him. This time, it was Harry's turn to blush. _

"_I… I want to ask you one simple question." Draco said, "You know that we went out a couple of times and… I just want you to know you made me realize something."_

_Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in this throat before talking. "Made you realize what?" His heart was beating so fast he was sure it could jump out from his chest. _

"_I-I…" Draco took a deep breath and let it out. "I like-no I _love_ you, Harry." Draco clasped Harry's smaller hand between his own hands and pulled the brunet closer to him. "I wanted to ask if I can have the honor of calling you my boyfriend." _

"_Draco… I-I… uhm…" Harry blushed harder; a small smile formed and Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's. "Yes Draco, you can. I l-love you, too."_

_With a happy cry, Draco threw his arms around Harry and held him close. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, despite their sitting positions. _

"_You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you, Draco." Harry whispered, "I wanted to tell you I love you but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." _

"_Oh Harry… You have no idea just how much I love you." Draco pulled away and was smiling brightly now. He looked over Harry's shoulder and found Hermione giggling softly to herself. Their eyes met and Hermione gave him a thumbs-up. Draco smirked._

"_Well, now I do." Harry grinned._

"_Yeah… you do." Draco murmured and slowly brought his head closer to Harry's_

_As if there was a magnetic pull, both teen went closer. With only a bit of hesitancy, Draco closed the distance and their lips met. There was a slight rustling behind Harry and before the boys could react, there was a flash and giggling._

_Harry jolted and put a stop to their kiss. His head spun around and saw Hermione stuffing her camera into her bag. Laughing, she stood up and slowly backed away._

"_I'll give you copies when I have them developed." She said cheekily and walked off. _

_Harry scoffed and turned back to the blond, "You saw her didn't you?" _

"_I don't mind getting a picture." Draco said, and draped one arm across Harry's shoulder. The brunet then laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. _

"_Harry, from now on till the day we're no longer living, I'll always be with you. Nothing will keep me away."_

"_You promise?" Harry asked softly._

"_I promise."_

**.: End flashback :.**

Harry stared long and hard at the picture in the frame; it was repeating the whole kissing scene. He was so happy that day… it was as if everything fell into place and everything was right in the world. But now that perfect world was shattered because Draco wasn't here anymore. Harry tore his eyes away from the frame; he pressed his now tear-stained face into his pillow and cried out his heart and soul.

"You pr-promised me, Dra-co…" Harry's voice shook, choked up with tears, "You promised…"

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the closed door, her forehead pressed on the cool wood. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. One of her hand was placed on the door while the other was limp at her side. Behind the door, was her best friend, crying. Heart wrenching sobs reached her ears and Hermione felt like crying as well.

"Mione?"

Hermione pushed herself away from the door and turned her head; her redheaded boyfriend stood, looking at her with concern. She gave him a brief smile before walking over to Ron; her feet felt like they were tied to bricks.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Hermione shook her head and rested it on Ron's broad shoulder.

"Same like every night… He's crying again." The girl murmured, "I want to help him, Ron, but I… We both know Draco's…" Hermione trailed off.

Ron pulled away and tipped Hermione's head up; with his left hand, he brushed her hair to the side. Her warm, brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"They loved each other. Very much." Hermione looked away from Ron and instead stared at a point on the floor. "I know it's hard for Harry, but it's time for him to let go."

"Mm…" Ron hummed and looked above Hermione's head and at the closed door to Harry's bedroom. "Three years… I'm sure the chances of Malfoy being alive are slim to none."

"We have no idea what happened during the battle. Harry said he pushed Draco to the ground when Voldemort attacked… then he lost sight of him." Hermione turned around in Ron's arms and slowly walked back to the door. "Anything could've happened…"

"Mione… let's not bother Harry right now," Ron took her hand and pulled her away from the door, "I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it. Not tonight." Hermione frowned and followed Ron silently.

Brown eyes widened in realization a moment later; Hermione let out a short gasp before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god…" Her hand went to cover her mouth, "Today… Today is…"

Ron nodded solemnly and once again pulled his stunned girlfriend to walk.

"Yeah, if Malfoy was still around, they would be celebrating their four year anniversary today."

* * *

The next morning, when Harry stepped into the small kitchen of their flat, Hermione almost dropped her coffee mug.

Dark circles were under Harry's eyes; the greenness of Harry's irises was so dull it looked almost black. Judging from the puffiness of Harry's eyelids, the young man had cried himself to sleep last night. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, Harry used his other hand to pull out a chair to sit on. He slumped forward and placed both of his elbows on the mahogany wood table, his face buried in his hands.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked tentatively, "Maybe you should go back and get some more sleep. Today's Sunday and you don't have training on the weekends."

Harry brought his head up and peered up at his friend. Seeing the deep frown on Hermione's face, Harry tried a small smile. He reached across the table and covered Hermione's smaller hand with his.

"I'm fine Mione… just a bit tired that's all," Harry said in a light tone, "Didn't sleep well last night."

Hermione leaned closer to Harry, concern was written all over her face. "I can call in and get a day off." Hermione offered, "I'm sure the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has enough people and wouldn't mind if I'm not there today."

Harry chuckled and leaned back against his chair, taking his hand away from Hermione. "Yes, they wouldn't mind, but Ron will. After all, he is an Auror and works in the same department as you."

Hermione clucked her tongue and stood up, walking to the sink with her coffee mug. "Ron wouldn't mind if I'm not there for one day." She said, putting the mug under the running water and started washing it. "We see each other every day."

Harry sighed and held up his head with his hands, his elbows on the table, "Mione, I'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours where I'll be alone. It's not that big of a deal."

Hermione turned off the spigot and put her mug in the drying rack. She turned around and leaned her back against the sink, her arms crossed in front of her bosom.

"You always say you're fine, Harry." Hermione scowled, "And then, when Ron and I come home from work, you're in your room, with the door locked."

"Hermione… please," Harry said, tiredly, "I'll be fine…" He rubbed his temples; a headache was blossoming. "Don't-don't worry about me."

Hermione huffed; she knew it was pointless to argue with Harry. Everyday she went through this. Everyday she offered to stay with him. Ron never did so because he had to wake before sunrise so he never really saw just how _tired_ Harry looked every morning. It didn't matter if Harry cried his heart out the night before or not, he was always tired. Hermione knew her friend just plain did not get any sleep. His mind was always revolving around a certain blond.

Hermione sighed in defeat and walked away from the sink; she grabbed her purse from the dining table and walked around to where Harry sat. She bent down slightly and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"I would always worry about you, Harry. But I'll listen to you and go to work." Hermione straightened herself and patted Harry's back. "I think I'll drag you off to lunch. You haven't gone out with us for such a long time."

"Yeah… and I'm sorry for that. I know during the past three years… I've been difficult." Harry muttered, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

The young woman sighed and bent down once more, this time she gave Harry a hug.

"You're _not_ difficult. You lost--" Hermione saw Harry tensed but she pressed on, "You've lost someone you love—very much. We understand you were grieving for the past three years… but don't you think it's time to let go, Harry? Draco's not coming back…"

Harry's breath hitched and he blinked his eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling. He pressed his cheek to Hermione's shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh.

"He's… Draco's gone, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded slightly, her arms tightening around the lean body. "He's not really gone, Harry. You were loved by him, cherished by him. You and Draco had many wonderful memories together I'm sure." Harry nodded, sniffling a bit. "Well, then he's not truly gone." Hermione pulled away; she placed her palm on top of Harry's chest, where his heart was. "He's in there. You'll remember him. You'll remember his love he had for you. Draco will never be gone as long as _you _remember."

Harry looked down at where Hermione had placed her hand. Warmth seeped through his shirt and spread across his skin. He looked up and gave Hermione a smile.

"You're right; Draco will always be here." He placed his own hand on top of hers.

For the first time in many months, Harry Potter truly smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay, this chapter was… bad. Or good… I don't know ;( Does this chapter suck?! –bites into an ice cream mochi-

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
